Talk:Dear Diary
So what do you think about the series? Fave DD entry? Team Doofenshmirtz 03:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I liked all of them. I think my favorite so far is Vanessa's. I definitely think you should make more. Just 2 questions: Who is Alice? And do you mind if I make one up by Dirty Matt? -Heinz84 10:21 PM 10/09/10 Thanks! I made story seven tonight! Oh and to answer your questions Alice is one of my characters :) and Yes, Yes you can. But when you do the title will you please not do like "story eight" in the title? because that is sort of how I keep track of them : ) Let me know when it is posted! Team Doofenshmirtz 02:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Btw, you are free to do one for Larry or Irwin if you want (Gurgy) A lemur's gonna write a diary page? Is it going to be like Kimpalloon's where he just writes scribbles or things a lemur would say and it translates into something else? Or is it because He's an OWCA agent he writes intelligently? -Heinz84 @Gurgy: Ok thanks! @Heinz84: Haha I did not think about that.. I would either have it be toatly random or have it be increadibly intelectual. But it would be translated : ) Team Doofenshmirtz Doof and Albert I was thinking. Maybe there could be an entry by Dr. Doofensmhirtz about things in his life, like his evil scientist career, his relationship with Roger or Vanessa or Charlene, his relationship with Perry, or stuff like that. Maybe there could also be one by Albert about his crush on Candace or something. How do those sound? -Heinz84 8:14 AM 10/25/10 Those sound AWESOME!!! I will defentaly put those on my list (gets out list) Hmm... I should probably start writeing some of these... XD Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 14:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) List: Characters I will be doing in the series: *Candace *Jeremy *Doofenshmirtz *Irwin *Larry *Peter *Liz *Phineas *Isabella *Norm Suggestions? I have number 8 out! I know I was going to do Phineas but I will be doing 3 for Phineas. One during Hanukkah and one during Valentines day. And Candaces will be during Christmas. I Like It This series gets the AgentGoldfish Seal of Approval *grabs stamp and looks for somewhere to stamp it* Anywhoodles, it inspired me to begin "A Secret Look into the Mind of Goldfish" which is pretty much the same idea :P You can add it to the page in that one section thing after I make it eventually. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the diary of Perry the Platypus please? Ange has spoken (talk) 21:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I am kinda confused. This talk page if for my Dear Diary, but the page it links to is someone elses.. Where cherry bombs stain the black birds red and explosions never make a sound Oh comet come down! 20:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC)